


Temporary Mistakes (Voltron)

by ItsLulu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: - sorry :/, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional, Everyone else are Assholes, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I do love him i swear, I don't even know anymore, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Keith's There for the bi boi, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has Issues, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Multi, Mute Lance (Voltron), No Smut, No aliens :3, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Smol dumb gays in love, Spanish with translations, There is no Tag order :/, Trust Issues, both are oblivious, but not enough, don't hate me plz, first story on here yay, i did a thing, i love klance to, i promises i love the voltron crew, ill tag as i go - Freeform, im sorry lance, klance, lets do this thing, send help, to many Tags oml
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLulu/pseuds/ItsLulu
Summary: A Voltron Klance FanFicIt was supposed to be a test, An experiment to see if they noticed,To see if they cared, To see if he mattered, But they didn't,He didn't,A once temporary idea may now become Permanent Solution.Some mistakes aren't revertable or forgivable and are meant to last forever-Read Tags / Warnings  And Know Your Triggers-





	1. Prologue And Info

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing,
> 
> so let's do it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _!Has Been Roughtly Edited!_

*First, me and my team have been working hard on a lot of stories all waiting to be published for you guys. Saying that this is the 1st one to be published so please bear with us as we work out problems and our writing. 

*Second, this along with many other works will be posted here and on Wattpad, there will be wattpad exclusives as well as AO3 exclusives, 

*Third, I nor my team own Voltron all credit goes to DreamWorks, this is a fanfiction. But me and my team made the storyline. 

*Lastly, If I, my team or you find someone who stole/took/copied this story I will take action to get it removed. However, I will be posting this on Wattpad like stated before so pay attention to the username. There will be situations that this does not apply like if permission was given.  
Now on with the Prologue  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Point Of View: 3rd Person  


Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea he could have made but he just wants to make his 'friends' happy even at his own expense and misery. 

********

********

It was simple...  


Just talk less.....  


That turned into not speaking at all...  


He wouldn't even make a sound yet the others still would yell at him, they always did, they always found something anything and yell at him no matter how ridiculous or untrue it was. And what they said was no walk in the park the words hurt, they cut deeper than his blade could ever reach.  


**'Pathetic'  
**

**'Cry-Baby'  
**

**'Useless'  
**

**'Burden'  
**

But yet he let them and he continued on with fake smiles, hiding behind a mask of someone who no longer exists... but did that person ever exist... lance doesn't remember. No, no that lance was fake, one created to fool, trick people around him into thinking he was fine even though his anxiety was growing like weeds that bloomed into deadly depression, yet he still smiled and laughed it was honestly a miracle no one noticed how fake it all was or maybe they did but didn't care.. It was most likely the later. Lance didn't deserve worry. He didn't need people caring about him. He was too pathetic for someone to care.  


But it's okay. He's okay. He's just a loud mouth goofball of a flirt from Cuba who can't do anything right. That's what he's told every day for it not to be true. Maybe he could have gotten better friends... actual friends. But he can't leave them, he is blinded by his own hatred towards himself to see what they're doing is wrong, to see he needs help, to see that he is loved.  


**'Slut'  
**

**'Fag'  
**

**'Disgusting  
**

Then maybe he could talk to his mother without fear of getting yelled at or hit. Maybe then he could actually smile. Maybe he could stop thinking of his death and how it would occur by his own hands. He could possibly eat a decent meal without throwing it up later  


_'It's wasteful to use resources on such a disappointment'_

__

But his mind is too clouded to see the truth, only the fragmented lies that he was told time and time again.  


There's only so much someone can take before they break. And Lance is breaking at the seams. Can one boy with long raven black hair and anger issues mend what's broken? Can one boy get Lance to smile... maybe even talk once more? What if this boy has demons of his own? Will they come together and find help in each other?  


Or will what lance thought would be a temporary idea become a permanent solution.  


_'I'm just a replaceable boy from Cuba'_  


__

**'Kill yourself '  
******


	2. 'Past Hardships'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Lance's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look i did a thing
> 
> also side note dat spacing tho...  
> I might have broken something
> 
> !Unedited Mess!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, September 18th, 2017

Point of view: Lance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I sigh as I walk into the cafeteria for lunch, clutching my bag in my hand. I walk towards the table avoiding as many people as I can. As I sit down I hear someone snicker.

_'Shit. What did I do this time.'_  

 

I glance around the table to see Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro staring at me and laughing about whatever I did wrong. Looking towards the lunch line, I see the rest of the group; Matt, Shay, and Romelle, and Adam rolling their eyes as their gazes met with mine only to continue talking amongst themselves. I notice the line is fairly short but I don't bother getting up. What's the point if I make a fool of myself. 

_'I'll just eat When I get home'_  

We have a system; Half the table gets their lunch first, then the other. I never make a move to stand anymore. Once again, no one notices _'what do I have to do for them to notice?'_   I question myself. Once everyone has sat with their food the conversations continue. 

Pidge giggles, "So, lover boy, got any ladies falling for you or do they still run away?"

_'hey someone actually talked to me today!'_

That gets a few laughs and as I try to speak the whole table practically shouts  
"Shut up Lance," With Pidge adding, "shut the fuck up" only to get scolded by Shiro once everyone stopped laughing. The whole lunch is me being excluded from the conversation. I zone in and out. As I hear them talk, sometimes about me sometimes others topics I have no idea about because I'm left out, with the occasional 'shut up' if someone met my gaze. _'it must have looked like I would open my mouth' _.__ I don't want to make them more angry at me so I stay silent... that's all I really do now.. well it's the only thing I'm allowed to do. But it's ok though, I'm used to it.

 

I start to get lost in thought, zonings out completely as I think about when this started. I think It started last year... well to this extent it's always existed. I remember during summer break when it was almost my birthday and I tried to call to ask the group if they were going to be able to make it to the party. As soon as the call went through, however, the person on the other end said something along the lines of 'no’ or ‘shut up'. Before I was even able to speak, some even said more hurtful things to the point I was holding back sobs the proceeded to hang up.  
I'll never get what Pidge said out of my mind;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FlashBack  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God, just fucking stop. Whatever it is isn't important. Me and the rest of the group are having a movie night and you calling them put them in a pissy mood. Whatever nonsense you have we don't want to hear it, better yet don't call again”. Right before the call ended I heard Pidge whisper, "Pathetic". As soon as the call ended, I dropped my phone onto my bed along with my body as I let the sobs consume me.  
That was the day before the party... my family always have a week-long party for whoever's birthday it was. I didn't want to celebrate anything and I just stayed in my room either sobbing or harming myself even though I didn't need to, per say, I just had to-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get knocked literally out of my thoughts by Pidge pushing my shoulder physically telling me the bell had rung. The push caused me to fall sideways off the chair onto the floor. The cafeteria erupted with laughter and I sunk further into myself, wanting to die then and there. As I try to hold back waves of sobs, I get up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom on the bottom floor, before anyone could stop laughing or comment on my stupidity. I was going to miss class again, but I didn’t care. I barely made into the bathroom and closed the main door before collapsing into a pile of raspy sobs in the middle of the bathroom by the sinks.

_'I'm so pathetic'_  

i thought i heard someone walk by as i roughly forced myself up and into a stall locking it in the progress, i start panicking, I feel my throat start to close as I sink to the floor, gasping for air. Roughly grabbing locks of brown hair as tears dripped from my face into my lap, I felt the urge to cut stinging my skin and causing my heart to hammer against my rib cage. Horrible thoughts working their way forward in my mind;

**'Stupid' **  
******'Selfish' **  
******'Fuck up' **  
******'Useless' **  
**'Annoying'******

As I try to calm down I notice my jacket sleeves had gotten pushed up and the red-tinted bandages were clear as day on both of my arms. Thinking back to when I first started scaring my skin, I remember it began around the time when my dad left my mom and 5 children- including me- without a word. I took over most of the chores and responsibilities so my brothers and sisters could focus on more important things. The stress of it all and seeing my mom depressed affected me more then I would like to admit... I guess depression runs in the family.

That was about 2 years ago. My longest time clean since the 1st time is about a week. My mom still has no idea but I think she's noticed my lack of confrontation.  
But it's fine, I'm fine and everything is ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Skip  
-End of day-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long story short nothing was okay. No one came into the bathroom so once I was able to control my breathing and the sound of the bell ringing I was able to get up and walk towards the sink to wash my face hiding the fact that I cried

_'Crybaby'_

as I dried my face I noticed my still rolled up sleeves. I pulled them down hiding the now more red bandages. I had opened some in my fit. I checked once more in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom and I went to class. (I ended up only missing 1 thankfully.)

I got made fun of by everyone I passed, in class and even on the bus. Luckily I can play my music during the ride. So, with my blue earbuds in, I zone out and allow my thoughts to take me until my stop. I was almost tripped 5 times walking through the isle. But that wasn't new and I couldn't hear anyone due to the familiar lyrics of 'Miss Jackson' blaring in my ears. my music was probably the only reason I didn't cry on the bus. As I continued to walk home my music changed a few times

As soon as I got home I stopped my playlist as I run upstairs- avoiding my siblings and my obviously distraught mother,  
_'the school must have called her about me missing class' _  
But I didn't stop, once I got to my room I locked my door as I made my way to the bathroom.__  

_'I need to...'_  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Skip  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another round, more blood, more sobs. After about 10 minutes I look down and count 15 cuts total.  
I grab the bandages from underneath the sink and wrap my arms after cleaning them with water, wincing a couple of times. 

_'God I'm so weak'_  

There goes my 2-days of being clean due to the weekend... I let out a defeated laugh. I notice the bandage box is almost empty, _'I need to get more bandages _'.__ I drug myself over to my bed and fall face first into the mattress, letting more tears pour from my eyes. I fell asleep shortly after from pure exhaustion with tears staining my cheeks. 

I lied; I'm not going to eat after school.

_' I've lost my appetite…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's the 1st chapter I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Lance's past (more will be revealed later on), that was a roller coaster, tell me if that was too confusing I had no idea what to do with the topic of the past so once I started I didn't stop until it was done and then this was born so there's a lot of mistakes... 
> 
> The next chapter will be spicy.  
> An emo boi should appear  
> 


	3. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the McClain Household Lance is loved
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _-unedited-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry this chapter is so late. The chapters should be out sooner. A bunch of stories are in the works (which will be posted soon) time was lost and I forgot I needed to write updates for this. 
> 
> But it's out now, hope u enjoy!  
> \- Whiteboard or Sign Language (if any) is ‘ _italics’_

6:28 Am Monday, January 22th, 2018

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Point of view: 3rd Person

 

Distinctly Lance hears his name and he tries to focus on it. He realizes that it’s his nephew Sylvio. “Wake up! ¡¡¡Tio, tio!!! Wake uuuup!” Sylvio whines as Lance opened his eyes slowly, clearing the sleepiness from his eyes as he sat up and looked towards his nephew.

 

“Finally Lance pensé que estabas muerto o algo asi I got worried” Lance snickered as he listened to him whine. Lance just shook his head and reached towards his bedside table. He picked up the whiteboard and the paring blue marker. Now Lance knows sign language but some of his family doesn’t, plus it's just easier this way. ‘ _Sky stop changing between languages’_ His sister’s children are learning English and they keep accidentally changing between them. Sylvio also loves when his Tío calls him sky.

 

“Sorry Tío still learning” Lance lightly smiled as he stood up. He ruffled the younger’s hair and looked at the clock on his bedside table _6:35 am_. He goes to write once more _’thanks for waking me up but I gotta get ready, Ve a_ buscar tu madre _’_ Lance, over time, has gotten used to writing a lot and he's gotten faster at it. His handwriting is utterly beautiful as well.

 

“¡Sí Tío! Hurry though grandma says breakfast is almost ready!” He smiles brightly as he walks towards Lance’s door and exits the room. Once the door closes Lance sighs, dropping the whiteboard on his bed and he heads to his closet to fish out a dark blue hoodie and some jeans, then heading to the bathroom to get ready.

 

After stripping from all his clothes and carefully unwrapping his bandages from his arms he hops into the hot shower. The shower was quick but felt good against his abused skin. He brushed his hair and only does some of his skincare routine, it's been completely shortened after he stopped talking. He fishes new bandages from under the sink and proceeded to re-wraps his arms. He always has bandages on just in case, but after his weekend, he’ll need them for a while because as of now some of the cuts have opened and blood was slowly casting his arms in red. After he cleaned up any seeable blood and checked everything he headed out of the bathroom. Grabbing his bag from the corner near the door, carefully putting it on as his arms still stung. He goes over to his bed and picks up his previously discarded whiteboard. He checks the clock ones more _7:01_ _am,_ he leaves his room closing the door behind him.

 

As he heads downstairs he can hear the soft music from the kitchen radio his mom always turns on and the loud chatter from his siblings. Mornings in the Mcclain household have always been crazy and a bit confusing but he loves his familia. As he makes his way towards the kitchen- purposefully avoiding the dining room- and heads straight towards where his mother is. He lightly smiles as his mother notices him, and the same smile is found on her mouth just bigger and more genuine.

 

“Hola, miijo. Buenos diás,” she frowns slightly, “Mijo, ¿Dormiste bien?” He just responds with a shrug and writes down a question to change the subject _‘_ _Sí madre_ _do you need help with the food?_ ’ To which she responds with a smile, “I would love some help Lance, if you could hand me the plates and hold them as I fill them that would be great.” Her thick accent is somewhat faded but still present and that makes Lance smile. He loves his Spanish heritage, no matter what other people say to him. He Just nods and stands by his mother, holding plates out as she fills them with scrambled eggs and bacon. Once 4 plates have been filled - him holding 2 and her holding 2- they head towards the dining room where everyone else is.

 

All conversations end as everyone smells food and sees Lance. Lance knows that isn't mean, unlike how his friends stop when they notice him. No, they all know how he doesn't like loud noises and how hard it is to communicate if there's 50 conversations happening at once. His familia notices when he's uncomfortable, upset, or wants to respond. They all greet both with a “Good morning Lance, Mamá”. As he sets the food down in front of everyone with his mother they respond all at once after every plate is passed out with a “Gracias Lance, madre esto se ve genial” Lance and his mother make eye contact, they smile and nod towards each other as they head back towards the kitchen. The conversations continue when the two leave the dining room as the others wait for their mother/grandmother and Lance before they dig in.

 

Lance’s mother hums the tune of the familiar Spanish song as the last of eggs cook, Lance watching with a small smile on his lips. He wants to talk -he really wants to- but whenever he tries his throat closes and he can’t breathe. So he just clutches the whiteboard like a lifeline -it honestly is- turning his knuckles white. As his mother turns back towards Lance and nods, he grabs 2 more plates -one for him and one for his mother- she puts less food on one plate (the plate still holding more than the kids) and more than anyone else on the other. Lance grabs the lesser one and with his mother behind him, they head towards the dining room. Checking the clock once more, Lance saw that it was _7:25 am_. Just like before silence fills the room, Lance sets his bag by his chair, he then proceeds to sit down. As he sets his whiteboard and marker on the table next to him, the chatter starts up once more. Lance takes some bites of his eggs as a ghost of a smile dances on his lips, he already knows what is about to take place.

 

And after a bit the questions start flowing. This had begun after he stopped talking, it being a way his family checked up on him. He honestly loved the feeling of being needed and cared for, but it just makes the pain of being alone and ignored at school by his 'friends' worse. This time Veronica beats everyone to the punch, “So lance, ¿cómo te sientes?” Lance gently set’s down his fork and picked up his marker, writing, ‘ _Im ok, how is everyone else today?_ ’ Veronica answers first, “That's good to hear, I’m doing good.” Then is mother “Even better now mijo.” Sylvio and Nadia just gave a thumbs -up as they continue eating-. Lisa and Luis respond like they always do, “Muy bien, Lance”, the kids always make them tired, to which he just lightly smiles. “Doing Great lance, ¡mamá esto es lo mejor!” Rachel mumbles the last part as she shoves more eggs into her mouth, their mother then scolded her for eating with her mouth open. The two youngers giggle at Rachel, and in turn they receive a glare from their mother.

 

Marco smiles brightly -he and Lance are extremely close- “Perfecto Lance, but we gotta hurry if we want to make it to school”. Marco had somehow finished his whole plate, as he stood up and walks to the kitchen to dump his plate in the sink. At that, Lance looks towards the clock for the fifth time this morning; _7:42 am._ Lance’s eyes widen. Time flies when you’re with those you love (which is why it felt like decades when he was at school). He stood up and followed his older brother to dump his plate, though he barely ate half of the portion he was given, followed by Rachel.

 

Lance returns to the dining room to retrieve his bag. Their mother stands and goes over to hug them. Lance, Marco, and Rachel say goodbye from there mother's hug, the rest of the family says bye from there stops in the dining room. After the goodbyes, they exit the house. They then head towards Marco’s car as they pile in Lance takes shotgun -He always gets it in Marco’s car-. He opens his phone and plugs his phone into the carport as the familiar lyrics to _Natural By Imagine Dragons_ floods the car. Being the youngest sibling and Marcos favorite has its perks. The car ride is quiet with the light hum of the car engine and the soft volume of the music. There at school at _8:00 am_  sharp, 1st block starts by 8:20 so they made with plenty of time. After Marco parks the car, they all get out. Marco heads towards Lance “bro remember to tell me if you get bullied tell me the last time was enough to take legal action” Lance flinches at the memory of him bruised and bloody at the hands of Lotor. It wasn't a big shock when Allura broke up with Lotor and started dating Romele. But Lotor was enraged and soon became the schools top bully. Lance knowing Lotor was going to hurt his ‘friends’ had taken the fault and with it the pain. Lotor became lance’s worst nightmare. Soon most if not all the school new Lance was Lotor's favorite target and some even joined in with the harassment.  Lances friends -who he was protecting- hadn't notice or cared about it (probably doesn't care but my god does his family). The ‘last time’ wasn't a fond memory as Lance was hospitalized for a week. That was before he had many cuts so the hospital didn't question it since his family often had stray cats around there home.

 

“He’s right Lance that was no way ok. We know you don't like ‘talking’ about it but if you need us we will be there, nosotros queremos tú” Rachel says as she hugs lance, her eyes had started to water at the memory of her baby brother in the hospital. Marco joins within seconds and Lance embraces the hug hole heartedly. He thrives- no lives off of touch, the touch he's been neglected and but craved. He knows his family means well but they walk on glass around him. At school, the only touch he receives leaves him bruised, bloody, and broken. The only ones who really hug or touches him in a caring manner is his mother, Rachel and Marco anyone else thinks they might trigger him or something but he's already broken.

 

He just smiles and leans into the hug and hums in response, after a couple of minutes they break apart, Lance honestly misses the comfort but smiles anyway and writes ‘ _Thanks you two_ _Yo quiero ustedes mucho_ _I’ll stay safe I promise!_ ’ Rachel and Marco both smile and head inside of the school -Rachel and Marco are sensors. And lance is a sophomore so they have completely different schedules-. Lance stays by the car and opens his backpack, he puts his whiteboard and marker in its own compartment, then he closes it the bag, pulling his arms through the straps, once again slowly. He then checks his phone for the time _8:10 am_  (ten minutes or he'll be marked tardy).He heads towards his 1st block, which is in a separate building from the rest of the school. He doesn't even bother looking for his ‘friends’ he has better things to do and he's in a good mood today.

Lance is not ready for that to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

Spanish Translations:

Tio - Uncle

Lance pensé que estabas muerto o algo asi - Lance i thought you were dead or something

Ve a buscar tu madre - go find your mother

Sí - yes

Hola, mi hijo. Buenos diás - Hello my son. Good morning

Mijo, ¿Dormiste bien? - son, did you sleep well

_‘Sí madre - yes mother_

esto se ve genial- this looks great

¿cómo te sientes? - how do you feel

Muy bien, Lance - Alright, lance

¡mamá esto es lo mejor! - Mom this is the best!

Perfecto Lance -  Perfect Lance

nosotros queremos tú - We love you

 _Yo quiero ustedes mucho -_ I love y’all(?) a lot

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> This chapter if you can't tell is all about Lance’s family and how they deal with Lance's silence -kinda- there will be more interactions with Lance's family don't worry.
> 
> Also, tell me if I missed a Spanish translation


	4. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp....

Hey,

It's Lulu here ok so uh..... well... ok so I should probably explain myself, shouldn't i...

 

Okay, 1st I won't be continuing this....

 

Now, now let me explain, the Voltron fanbase has gone downhill since the show ended there are tone's of hate and most creators have lost motivation or can't handle the negativity.

 

Unfortunately, I am both, my motivation is driven by my mental stability which doesn't exist anymore when it comes to Voltron sadly. I haven't been a target for the hate as I've only posted fan fiction on here but I've seen it time and time again and I know I won't be able to face it. Writing is a way I vent as a healthy alternative and trying to get my self to write something knowing others are going to see it is very challenging. I'm not in the best mindset when it comes to Voltron anymore.

Now don't say I don't still love Voltron I Do! The whole cast is amazing and the actors are awesome what's not in the fans. not all of you of course. I will still be writing other things so do check out my other works but just know Voltron is no longer a priority. If you want you can ask me to write something like a one-shot or a lyric base fan fiction around Voltron and I will do it. I will be doing things with Voltron like art and writing it just won't be published. I'll let you know I did have about 5 chapters for this done and I'm sad that it won't be seen but just can't.

I don't want to be stereotypical but honestly, the human population is F*ked up. And its sad as most of the population now is depressed and in turn suicidal. And the other percentage are jerks who bully people to the point of depression. I'm not saying everyone fits this 'norm' it's just sad how many do.

Like I said I don't want to be stereotypical but I do want you guys to get to know me and in turn, I must be open so... here it goes think of it as a QnA or I've been tagged thing or something.

 

20 answer things lets go!

 

1\. I am in high school

2\. My name and age are to be unknown I go by Lulu

3\. I am non-binary, pansexual, demisexual, and asexual 

4\. I Have been diagnosed with Mild-to-Server Depression

5\. I Have Though about ending my life and/or hurting my self on multiple occasions

6\. I am the youngest of 3 children

7\. I was an unplanned baby 

8\. I love swimming

9\. I have a dog but my favorite animal is pandas

10\. my favorite color is baby cyan

11\. I'm a hardcore Introvert 

12\. I have Trust issues

13\. I have a speech impediment and problems pronouncing and spelling things correctly (my friends have said I might have a form of dyslexia) 

14\. I'm a small thing that won't grow

15\. I have Social Anxiety 

16\. I don't like talking I just force myself to do so

17\. I find it easy to open up to strangers I can't see, than to my own parents

18\. I get cold when it's hot and hot when its cold (don't ask how it just happens)

19\. I love the winter snow as the cold doesn't bother me and I will spend hours in shorts outside in 3 feet of snow if i can

20\. I just have an awful body temperature regulation, I can't go without my hoodie when its day cus it's too cold but you will see me at 1 am outside in a crop top and shorts having fun  

 

I think I did the same thing more than once... Well whoops xD

 

Again sorry. 

 I might continue this in the future but probably not... also i don't know grammar so I'm not going to bother with it.

Fight me :P (plz don't )


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so....

Hello,

 

So i um....

 

I want to re-wite this and continue it 

 

but that depends of if you want me to...

 

so let me know if ya do

 

anyway

 

Bai~

and see u soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... what should i do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Ok,

 

Ok.

 

This isn't a chapter or anything but...

 

I need to tell you something

 

something cool.

 

I will be rewriting both of my Voltron fics!!!

 

**Temporary Mistakes & Status **

 

The rewrites will be in a completely different work, titled differently, and changed a bit.

 

Please bear with me as I redo everything, I must ask you something from you. 

 

Which one would you want to see first? I will only be doing one at a time. When the first one is completed I will do the other one.

 

So I would like to know what you want to see.

 

If you would please vote [here](https://www.strawpoll.me/18296397),

Thanks for your time and patience <3

 

And I'm sorry for the spam Author Notes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I will be doing...

First,

 

I forgot to mention I also did this poll on Voltron Amino.

 

Seeing as I was getting results from two places,

the results are out of 200% if that makes sense.

 

From Straw Poll Me - A Total Of 40 Votes (In 1 Day)

From Amino - A Total Of 37 Votes (In 1 Day)

Over All - 77 Votes

 

Thank's everyone who was able to vote <3

 

Results : 

 **Status :** 36 Votes

 **Temporary Mistakes :** 41 Votes

 

 

**_Winer:_ Temporary Mistakes**

 

Don't worry if you where hoping Status would win, as I did promise I would do both eventually. I am working on the rewrite as we 'speak'.

 

This story will no longer receive updates or notes from myself. This story will eventually be deleted/removed from view as the new version comes out.

 

I appreciate all of your guy's love and support. All the comments honestly made me cry (happy tears) and I just can't express the emotions I feel... I'm bad at that. Just know I love you all and thank you! The rewrite for Temporary Mistakes will be soon. I'm working on a cover art piece I want to have done for the first chapter so it may take a bit longer than it should.

 

New Story Tittle 'Silent Voices'


	8. Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time....

 

Silent Voices Has been posted

 

[Silent Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969561/chapters/47274136)

 

Thanks for all the love on this fic and I hope I can do the ReWrite justice.

 

After a few chapters, this work will be deleted from my account.

 

So say bai to it! 

 

And hello new beginnings 


End file.
